As one of the key components of a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight module includes a light strip, a back plate, a bezel, and a light-guiding plate. The light-guiding plate is arranged on the back plate, the bezel surrounds the light-guiding plate and is clamped onto the back plate. The light strip is arranged on the back plate and opposite to the light-guiding plate. Because the light-guiding plate may expand with heat and contract with cold, a liquid crystal module will be damaged when the light strip or the liquid crystal module is pressed by the light-guiding plate, which results in imperfect optical performance. During the design, it is required to provide a certain gap so as to ensure reliable stability. However, due to the gap, the reliability of products is usually not good, and in a vibration test, a high temperature and humidity test or a high and low temperature test, usually such defects as white spot, scratch and warpage will occur.